Purring like a kitten
by Kindred01
Summary: Peter Parker is kidnapped and take across space to be sold in an omega Auction. Here come's long Peter Quill to saves the day, or is Tony Stark going flip his lid?


Peter stared at the man who called himself Star-Lord, from the moment he met him he felt weak in the knees. His omega Instinct is telling him to submit to fall to fall to his knees and tilts his head as he offering himself to this strong alpha. "What is your name kid?" He asked his voice sending shiver thought the omega's fevered body.

"P-Peter." He whimpered, the man looked down at him and then chuckled.

"Same, small galaxy." He chuckled, he then licked his lips as he realised the teen was going into heat. Running his fingers through his hair he growled. "Where are you from? We can drop you home to your family." He said, he Quill was proud of himself at how steady he made his voice. They had just saved the kid from omega traders and figured that they drugged the kid to make him docile…damn it…Quill groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Earth." The omega finally whispers Quill's eyes widen as he stared down at the large brown eyes…fuck…he whispered

"Earth." Quill repeats as he starts at the pale skin omega "As in a big round blue and green planet in the Solar System?" He asked

"Yes, that one."

Peter looked around at the others in the ship and blinked in shock to see a tall walking and talking trees "Oh wow." He said as he blinked at him.

"I am Groot."

"I bet you are." Peter smiled as he reached out to touch Groot

"Don't touch him he's in a bad mood." Came a voice from the cockpit, Peter leaned to the side and looked around a large alpha with red markings on his skin and looked to see a racoon at the controls.

"Is that a racoon?" He looked as he looked back at Quill

"I'm not a racoon." Came the snarl, Peter frowned and rubbed his arms feeling a hot and cold set in.

"Yes you are, but you're my first talking one." Before Rocket could say anything Quill jumped in pulling Peter back and making him sit in a chair.

"Keep away from the trash panda he is never in a good mood." He told the omega, Peter just giggle when he heard Rocket mutter something about putting something in alpha's bed.

"I like him." He smiled. Quill frowned at how the teen his reacting and looked up at his friends to see if they notice anything.

"What did they drug you with?" A green skinned woman asked,

"Not sure but it tasted like cherry." He said purring as he pressed his face into Quill's side "Umm you smell good alpha. I can call you alpha right? I think I need one with my heat coming." He mumbled as he breathed in the alpha's scent and shivers.

"Shit."

"Shit." The alpha mumbles as he pushed Peter back upright and looked into his eyes "Yep they dosed him heavily." Peter's omega eyes suddenly have a light blue hue to them instead of their normal warm browns.

"He must have a strong immunity against it, but his heat will cause us some issues," Gamora tells them.

"You think I don't know that? We have to return him to Terra but it will take us a while and in the meantime…"

"You must help him through his heat," Gamora tells him, Quill looks at her with wide eyes

"What why me?"

"He chooses you as his alpha, also I don't the other alpha's on his ship are suitable l to deal with a Terra omega." She then points to Drax. When he looked he saw the large man cooing at Peter the omega looked up at him and blinked as Drax tries to woo him…he is the worst… Quill thought as he marched over to them. "Oi keep your mitts off him, he's my omega!" Quill growls as he walks up to Peter and grabs his arm and pulled the giggling teen away.

"Yay I belong to someone." He snorted as he cuddled into Quill's side

"God, you're high." The alpha mumbled.

"I don't have mitts." Drax growled back "But I do have large hands for pleasuring little squish omegas." Quill's mouth dropped as he stared at the large man as he curls his fingers under Peter's chin. Quill snarled as he scooped Peter up and flung him over his shoulders and carried him away heading towards his quarters.

"MY OMEGA DRAX BETTER REMEMBER THAT!" He snarled loudly as Peter waved at them.

They turned a corner before walking to Quill's quarters "Mind your head." He tells Peter who ducks his head as the doors closes shut behind him and then dropped Peter onto his bed. "Hi."

"Hi." Peter smiled at him as he looked at the rumpled bed sheets. "Right so this is how it's going to work, you are drugged kid they have forced your heat to arrived and they made you so docile that I bet you would have taken on a whole ship of Ravagers and still be purring like a kitten. "

"Ravagers?" Peter asked

"Tell you later, the first drug yeah I'm going to have helped you out with that one but the second on the happy little kitten thing you got going on I need you to wait it out, Peter. I can't… its wrong there is a reason why it's band and why Nova Corps so a little apeshit about it."

"Nova who?"

"Later." He sighed as he knelt in front of Peter and looked at the young omega's face. "Do you understand anything I am saying to you?" He asked softly as he stroked the side of his face.

"A little." He mumbled as he yawned…yes he's sleepy perfect…Quill yells in his mind.

"Look take a little nap and I will make sure we are heading back to Ter… Earth." He smiled, Peter smiles back at him as he curled up on the alpha's bed and falls asleep very quickly "Oh thank god." He sighed as he sits on the floor. His Alpha brain is telling him to do it take the omega now while another part is telling him once the kitten drag is out of his system, he wants to know if Peter understands what is happening.


End file.
